Paper Towels
by Vietta
Summary: Reno hasn't been able to think of a good prank in weeks, but a trip to the bathroom provides inspiration.


Reno twirled idly in his chair, sighing heavily as he tried to ignore the fly buzzing around his head. He was so bored that he could hear his brain cells shutting down in protest to the lack of entertainment. Lately Reno had been running low on deviously imaginative ideas and his pranks had been suffering horribly as a result. He had gotten to the point where he had started reusing pranks simply to do something, but embarrassment had quickly put an end to his recycling. He could only stuff flour in the vents so many times before people started to figure out he was loosing his touch.

Reno sighed and flopped his head onto his desk, repeating the abusive action in the hopes that it would restart his tired brain cells. Fifty whacks and no new ideas later he gave up, rubbing his forehead grumpily. He had a sudden urge to go to the bathroom that was not spurred by his bladder, but by a strange desire to simply go to the bathroom. He hoped that the random jaunt to the home of the porcelain throne would give him some ideas.

As he strode purposelessly to the bathroom he peeked into his fellow Turk's offices without subtlety. Rude nodded at his half-hearted wave, Elena shooed him away irritably the second his foot passed her doorway, Veld looked him over like he was a wild animal, and Tseng was surprisingly absent from his desk. Reno blinked and entered Tseng's office curiously, examining the half-filled out paperwork with interest. Tseng never left a piece of paperwork unfinished. Reno felt like he was looking at a unicorn as he examined Tseng's neat handwriting cut off mid-sentence.

Reno shrugged and left Tseng's office, assuming that Tseng had shown one of his rarely seen human needs and gone to the bathroom.

When Reno reached the bathroom he looked around curiously, wondering just what had urged him to go there. He spotted a crumpled paper towel on the ground and, on impulse and without thought to what might be on the slightly wet paper; he picked it up and tossed it into the trash can. He blinked at his hands and went to wash them, slightly disgusted by the sudden urge to clean up and be clean.

Reno tore off a sizeable piece of paper towel, dried his soaking hands, and tossed the paper at the trash can. To his surprise, the paper he had so carelessly aimed hit the wall, _and stuck there_. Reno gaped at the slightly soggy wad of paper on the wall and ripped off another sheet from the roll. He soaked the paper towel in the sink and flung it at the wall, giggling madly as it refused to obey the laws of gravity and fall. He looked at the large roll of paper towels and grinned as he dunked it into the sink, turning the water on and plotting with manic glee.

Tseng paused in the middle of the hallway as he walked back to his office, cradling his coffee as he tried to trace the strangely wet thwacking noises and delighted giggles echoing towards him. The giggles were easily recognized as Reno's and Tseng shivered, wondering just what the demon could be up to now. He decided he didn't want to know and walked to his office, growing more and more nervous as the sounds got louder.

Tseng entered his office and immediately dropped his mug of coffee. Reno was standing in the middle of his office with a nearly empty roll of soaked paper towels in one hand and a brown wad in the other. The walls around him were coated in soggy brown lumps that dripped what Tseng hoped was water. Reno's smile began to fade as their eyes locked, the water from the paper towels dripping over his hands as he paused mid-throw. Reno dropped the towels and bolted past him, running for his life down the hall, slamming the door behind him as Tseng stared at his ruined office. He picked up his empty mug and sat at his desk, purposefully ignoring the sickening dripping noises around him as he tried to finish his paperwork. He vowed to never again leave his office unlocked.

Reno locked his office door and sat at his desk with a delighted grin. He knew that Tseng would do his best to ignore the horrible mess he had made, but eventually Tseng would charge down the hall, rip his door off the hinges, and beat him to a pulp. Reno welcomed the exciting suspense as he twirled in his chair, new ideas sparking in his brain.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: I've been running low on ideas like poor Reno, so I figured I'd put him in the same mess. Luckily for him he can get over his creative barrier faster than I can.


End file.
